


Aromatic

by smilemylove



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilemylove/pseuds/smilemylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Kylo wanted was a cup of coffee, but that apparently wasn't going to happen today. His campus's coffee shop recently got a new ginger haired worker who seems dead set on being uncooperative with customers. Despite this man's rough exterior, Kylo can't help but feel drawn towards him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meetings.

“That will be all for today.” The professor announced as he gathered up his notes. Kylo closed his notebook and crammed it into his backpack. He wasn’t in any particular rush considering this was his last lecture of the day, but Kylo also didn’t want to waste any more of his time in the classroom. He yanked his backpack up and wrapped it over his shoulder.

“See you later Kylo!” A few people called out to him as they left. He responded with a polite smile and nod. His classmates weren’t really his friends, but still he should at least be polite.

“Wanna go and get some coffee, Kylo?” It was his neighbor who spoke. Sven was his name.

“Sure, I could use a drink.” They chuckled softly together as they exited the room. Sven spoke excitedly to Kylo about the subject of today’s lecture. The professor currently had them going over literature from ancient Greece and while that thing was Sven’s thing; it certainly wasn’t Kylo’s. Sven was an English major; Kylo on the other hand was a psychology major. This English class was just a gen-ed class he was forced to take. Secretly he hated it.

Sven was ten miles deep into the discussion of moral issues featured in the Odyssey when they strode through the doors of the residential coffee shop. Kylo attempted a pensive look for Sven, but he didn’t want to encourage him in his conversation either, so this was a conundrum for him.

“I’m gunna order now.” Kylo forced himself away from the conversation. Hopefully that would end that.

A young man placed behind the counter forced a smile for Kylo. He was new. Kylo had never seen him before. Kylo could just make out fiery, red hair from underneath his uniform hat, aggravated hazel eyes peered at Kylo from underneath the rim of the cap, “How may I help you, sir?” His tone was rather unwelcoming. Kylo couldn’t blame him. Working with people’s coffee must be a hassle.

“May I just have a black coffee please?”

“Black?” The ginger responded snidely. Kylo was taken aback by how rude his tone was. Maybe he was just having a really bad day? Kylo could excuse it. Kylo smiled in an attempt to curb the worker’s attitude.

“Yes.”

“Alright. Got a name for that?”

“Kylo.”

“Kyle, alright.” The ginger spun away and went off to go complete Kylo’s order. Kylo attempted to correct his name, but the guy had already run off to the other end of the counter. Kylo sighed and trailed after him.

He watched as the man poured the coffee into Kylo’s cup and slid it over the counter, “Kyle!”

Kylo approached the counter to get his coffee, but someone else stepped up and grabbed the cup before he could. The ginger raised an eyebrow as he watched the other guy take Kylo’s coffee, but he shrugged and let it go. There was no way he forgot Kylo’s face that quickly. Kylo slapped his hand onto the counter to catch his attention, “Hey! That was my coffee.”

The ginger glared at Kylo’s action, “Excuse me sir, what is your name?”

“Kylo, but you thought my name was Kyle. You wrote it on that cup. Black coffee. That’s what I ordered.”

The guy who had mistakenly took Kylo’s coffee returned to the counter, “Hey this isn’t what I ordered?”

If the man didn’t look aggravated before he certainly appeared so now. He looked as if he might just take the searing hot coffee and pour it over Kyle’s head. With a sigh the worker picked up the cup, “I apologize sir. It seems you grabbed the wrong cup.” He shoved the cup over to Kylo, “This is yours.” He said with an annoyed smirk forced on his face.

“Listen-“ Kylo glanced to the kid’s name plate, “Hux?” Kylo shook his head at the unconventional name, “I’m not going to drink from a cup some guy put his mouth over. Can you please just give me another cup?”

“Where’s my order?” Kyle interrupted.

“What’s going on Kylo?” It was Sven. He had finished ordering and was now standing behind Kylo watching the drama unfold.

Hux rolled his eyes at Kylo and Kyle, “I’ll replace your drinks. Just go sit down somewhere.”

“Do you even remember my order?” It was Kyle again. Kylo was finding him rather annoying. Hux smirked at Kyle,

“Yes, _Kyle,_ we’re not all idiots who forget everything after two minutes.” Sarcasm dripped from Hux’s words as he turned his back towards the men and began to redo their orders. Anger radiated from his broad shoulders as he rushed through his work. It took only a moment, Hux turned back to Kylo and placed his cup before him, “Kylo.” He placed another cup down, but failed to call Kyle’s name.

“Thank-you.”

Hux nodded at Kylo and left for the back of the worker’s station, “I’m going on break.” He exclaimed as he exited out.

“It’s not your break time yet!” Yelled one of his fellow workers, but he ignored them.

“Geez.” Sven whistled from behind Kylo, reminding him that he was in fact there with him. Kylo looked towards him as he continued, “Not very costumer friendly, huh?”

Kylo sucked in a deep breath of air. This man had sent his heart rate soaring. Kylo had to appear unfazed though; he shrugged his shoulders, “Maybe he was having a bad day?”

Sven shrugged his shoulder. The reason for the worker’s bad attitude didn’t interest Sven apparently because he quickly descended back into the topic of the Odyssey. Kylo would not be spared of the discussion until he was returned to his dorm. He made sure not to invite Sven to hang out anymore. He could only take so much ancient Greek literature.

After Kylo was left alone he began to attempt his homework, but all he could think of was a certain red head.

 

* * *

 

 

It was the very next day, Kylo couldn’t believe he was doing this already. He had basically run out of class to go to the coffee shop, so that he might be able to catch a glimpse of the fiery beauty. Kylo had blown off Sven for this and he felt kind of bad about it, but this was important. It was something he had to do on his own.

Kylo strode into the shop and gazed directly at the counter. Sure enough, Hux was there behind the counter with his forced smile. Kylo didn’t understand what was calling him to this guy, but he had to go along with it. Despite his rough exterior, Kylo wanted to get closer to him. He strode over to the counter and stared directly into Hux’s eyes,

“Hey.” That was all that came out. Kylo fought to brought up more to say, but being face to face with Hux made his throat close up over the words.

“Uh, hi?” Hux grabbed a cup from behind the counter, “Same thing as yesterday, Kyle?”

With a sigh of defeat, Kylo just nodded his head. He didn’t even bother to correct Hux about his name. Kylo felt the heat creep up his face. How could he have let that happen?! God, he must have looked so stupid! Probably looked like a deer in headlights.

“Kyle!” Hux was smirking as he slid the coffee towards Kylo. Kylo could see it in his eyes. He had said his name wrong on purpose. Was he taunting Kylo? He took the cup of coffee in his hand and took a seat at a table near a window. He had to look busy, so he pulled out textbooks and notebooks from his back pack. Kylo pretended to do homework for the rest of his time at the shop, but his eyes would wander occasionally to the counter where Hux was working.

“Sir, we’re closing.”

Kylo looked up from his books. Hux was frowning down at him.

“S-Sorry.” Kylo began to gather up his materials, his eyes followed Hux as he turned to leave, “Wait!” Kylo called out and reached his hand towards the other. When Hux turned around he tried to play off his rash movement by reaching up and tucking his long hair behind his ear.

“What is it, Kyle?”

“Uhm, Kylo. It’s Kylo.” Kylo had no idea what he was doing. What was he going to say to this guy? “I-I just… was wondering if maybe you would like to hang out sometime? Like this weekend maybe?” The question sounded completely casual. Perfect.

“We don’t even know each other.”

“That’s what the hanging out is for.” He hadn’t meant to snap at Hux. His retort came out a lot sassier than intended, but this guy just struck a chord in him for some reason. That’s why Kylo was here now seeking out some form of contact with this dude. He just wanted to see if he really was attracted to Hux or if it was just some misattribution of arousal situation.

Hux chuckle broke the silence, “Alright. Let’s do it.”

Kylo hadn’t expected that, “Really?!” Kylo bit back on his lip. That reply had sounded way too excited; he didn’t want to spook Hux.

“I did say alright.” The reply was filled with snark once again, Hux pulled a pen from his uniform’s front pocket and he took one of Kylo’s notepads. He tore a corner of a page then Hux scribbled down an arrangement of numbers upon it before handing it to Kylo, “This is my contact information. Use it wisely, Kylo.” He fought back a smirk as Kylo took the torn corner from his hand. Kylo wondered if the guy was capable of an actual smile. Every time those lips turned upward it was to create a snide appearance. “I’ll see you this weekend then?”

“Yeah, this weekend! I’ll come and pick you up, so don’t worry about that! As for what to do, oh god, I hadn’t thought of that. Do you want to go like see a movie or something? What’s playing right now what are you into?” Now Kylo was vomiting up words. Earlier his words were choked out now he wasn’t capable of shutting up. Hux’s eyebrow arched at Kylo’s sudden outburst,

“How about just movie and dinner? Pick whatever you want. Impress me.” He waved his hand at Kylo as a sign for him to stop trying to talk, “We can discuss it over the phone I have to close up shop.”

Their eyes lingered upon one another for a moment then Hux turned away to return to work. Kylo finished gathering up his materials and made his way outside of the shop. Once out the door he took the small piece of paper from his pocket and attempted to examine it in the dark.

Should he call when he got back into the dorm then?

 


	2. Get Cozy

Kylo fidgeted insistently with his tie as he gazed upon his reflection in the mirror. Did this make him look over dressed? A button-up shirt without something around the collar seemed wrong though. What was he to do? He wanted to impress Hux and the guy seemed like he had rather high standards. His slender fingers tore the tie away from his neck. Maybe on their second date.

The plan was to be casual. Kylo felt he nailed that with his black slacks, pale blue button-up and a black, leather jacket. Maybe he had actually over done it…

“I’m changing!” He grumbled as he began to cast clothes aside.

It wasn’t until forty minutes later that Kylo emerged from his room with the same exact outfit only with black jeans instead of slacks and no tie.

Kylo was now approaching Hux’s dorm. He pulled his car to the curb and placed it in park. Checking himself out in the mirror to make sure his hair still looked good, Kylo then began to make his way out of the car and up to Hux’s dorm.

Hux lived up on the third floor of this dorm and as Kylo made his way up the stairs he remarked about how he really needed to get into a workout routine. He was struggling up the last flight. Finally, he had made it up onto the hall and he came to the door that had the number he was looking for.

Hux’s dorm. Third floor. Room 390. Kylo rapped his knuckles upon the door.

There wasn’t an answer right away. Kylo shifted and ran a nervous hand through his dark hair. What if Hux had played a nasty joke on him and gave him the wrong dorm? Wouldn’t come as a surprise.

The door suddenly swung open, but it wasn’t Hux who had answered. It was some short, tan skinned boy instead, “Can I help you?” Irritation marked the young man’s question. Kylo was taken aback by how hostile he seemed.

“Uhm, yah. I’m here for Hux?”

The ginger’s head suddenly popped up from behind the door and he shoved his roommate aside. “Hey there! I’ve been waiting for you.”

Had he really? Kylo checked his wrist watch. Was he not right on time?

Hux ran his pale fingers through his fiery hair. He was dressed in all black. Kylo felt overdressed now, but he didn’t dwell on it much because of how Hux’s outfit was commanding his attention. The black made his pale skin really pop out to him and he couldn’t deny that Hux looked appealing in the simple outfit.

“Come on, let’s go.” Hux grabbed onto Kylo’s hand and tugged him along. “See you, Tito!” Hux called out as they exited the hall.

“So what you taking me to see?” The couple had already driven to the theatre when Hux popped the question. Kylo realized they had never planned that. Nervous now he attempted to laugh it off,

“What would you like to see tonight?”

Hux averted his eyes to the columns of movies this theatre was showcasing. He scanned over the options and the couple stood in an awkward silence as Kylo waited for him to decide. “What about Deadpool?”

It certainly wasn’t very romantic… Not something that Kylo would have picked that’s for sure. Kylo couldn’t complain though. He was the one who conveniently forgot to fine press the details of this date. Besides he wanted this date to go more of the way Hux would rather it would go. This was about winning him over after all.

“I’ll get the tickets.” Kylo smiled at his date and set off to the counter.

“I’ll pay for popcorn then.”

Kylo paused and looked at Hux, aghast by the very notion of such an act. “No! I’ll pay for it. Don’t worry.”

Hux shrugged his shoulders, “I’m a poor college student. You’re a poor college student. You can’t pay for everything. Let me help you out.” Hux was oddly sweet once you got behind that snarky exterior, or so Kylo was thinking right now. Kylo couldn’t deny that his attraction for the guy was growing more and more. In the back of his mind Kylo thought that his attraction was making him biased towards Hux. His date trotted off to go after the popcorn and Kylo went to get the tickets. They reunited at the entrance of the theatre.

“Ready?” Hux rammed his elbow gently into Kylo’s side, “I heard this was a wicked good movie.”

Kylo dodged away from Hux’s playful attacks, “I’m going in blind! This better be good Hux or else.”

Hux insisted on a seat in the way back of the theatre and Kylo begrudgingly followed him; continually protesting by reminding Hux that the best seats are near the middle, but his date didn’t seem to care. They sat down and began to eat away at the popcorn. Conversation was light. They mostly discussed their classes, Hux’s work, and how the other’s week had been. Eventually the theatre began to darken and Hux shushed Kylo. Was he really that excited about it? Kylo pondered on that. Maybe it would be good if Hux liked it that much…

The screen suddenly displayed a man squashed onto a billboard sign like a pancake. Okay, maybe the movie wouldn’t be that great. Kylo gripped the arms of his seat and he tried to quell the nausea building up in his stomach. Hux was enjoying himself though. His date was giggling along to the jokes and violence and he was getting invested in the explicit sex scenes, but Kylo just stared in shock at how explicit the movie had gotten. This was not first date material!

“Enjoying yourself?”

Kylo didn’t want to make Hux regret his movie choice. “Oh yeah!” He exclaimed in a whisper. “Loving it!”

That was a lie.

Hux leaned back and resumed his watching. Kylo just put his attention to the popcorn. The movie would be over soon enough.

Suddenly something warm began trailing up Kylo’s leg. It was heating up and approaching his crotch, Kylo felt a need to cringe away and crossed his legs. Suddenly hot breath tickled his ears, “Hey, you’re not paying any attention at all are you?” Hux was breathing into his ear and that thing that had ran up Kylo’s thigh was revealed to be his hand. That hand which was now pressing soothing circles against Kylo’s inner thigh, “If you’re not gunna watch the movie then you could atleast pay attention to me?” He cooed and rested his forehead against Kylo’s luscious hair.

Kylo moved away from the spreading heat on a reflex. He didn’t really want to, but he was in a theater. He had to have some class. “I’m watching.” He whispered, taking notice that their mouths were barely separated. It was a golden opportunity, but he’d rather be a gentleman about these things and wait till they were in a private place. Say, like Kylo’s dorm room.

“What are you shying away from?” Hux’s taunt called him back. He tilted his head to the side and allowed for his lips to barely cross over Kylo’s. “Isn’t this kind of what people do at movies? Make out in the back?”

The dots came together and Kylo now realized why they were positioned so far in the corner of this theater. All it took was a hand cupping his nether regions.

“Here?” He squeaked out as Hux applied pressure to his crotch, the man’s gaze was burning intensely into him. Even in this dim room he could still make out the orbs shining for him. Did he really want to?

Hux shrugged his shoulders and leaned over the arm chair to raise himself above Kylo. “Why not?”

“Because we’re in public?”

Their lips were touching, but Hux refrained from kissing Kylo. He was simply teasing the other with the tender dragging of his mouth over Kylo’s. Matched with the circles being drawn over his leg, it was driving Kylo crazy. “You wanna go somewhere more private then? We can get out of here.”

Kylo began running over his options right now. This wasn’t bad. Actually he welcomed this gesture. He was feeling bad for the wasted tickets and popcorn though.

“But we haven’t finished the movie.” He protested, but he didn’t actually want to stay and watch the garbage.

“I’ve already seen it.”

Well no other reason to stay then.

“My dorm or yours?”


End file.
